


Rabbit Holes

by Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, because you're awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson was the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So! I decided that since lovely gods_among_us gave me a gift, it was about high time I start writing again. This is the first fic I've posted on here, not the first I've written, but kudos are still greatly appreciated. 
> 
> For gods_among_us! Because you're awesome. And totally smashable. ;D
> 
> EDIT: 3/26/17  
> Now edited! c:

Nico keeps falling into what he has dubbed ‘rabbit holes.’ 

Percy Jackson was the first. The hero, the one everyone admired, the one who Nico immediately became obsessed with after he and his sister were saved from the manticore. He was almost quite literally his knight in shining armor, sword glinting in the moonlight, blood dripping from the gash in his shoulder.

Nico was smitten. 

When he learned Bianca had died after Percy had promised to keep her safe, he was angry. He was angry at Bianca, for leaving him, at Percy, for not being able to save her, at himself for still caring about him. He fell deeper into the rabbit hole, falling endlessly into what he then knew as Hell. 

It took years to climb his way out of the rabbit hole that was Percy Jackson. Though, that didn’t stop him from falling into another.

The second was Tartarus. 

Tartarus was, to Nico, a physical representation of his metaphorical rabbit hole, only a million times worse. He fell into Tartarus, quite literally, but he also fell into another rabbit hole. This was the hole that led to his depression, that cultivated his anger and resentment.

This rabbit hole didn’t take so long to get out of, but it was certainly the worst. He’d never been so physically or emotionally drained. Crawling out of Tartarus… Well, that was when he was captured by the Twin Giants, wasn’t it? He didn't even get the satisfaction of getting out of that pit himself; he was forcibly dragged.

At that time, he hadn’t even managed to find the _will_ to climb out of his rabbit hole yet. Therefore, he was plunged deeper into the depths of his tortured mind, writhing in its grasp. 

What made it worse, oh so much worse, was that he was saved by none other than Percy Jackson. Again. Of course, he was happy to be out of that soul-sucking jar he'd been trapped in for days, but really. _Really_. It was like Aphrodite was saying “Haha, fuck you.” Then he had to go and get himself and his girlfriend stuck in Tartarus, making Nico promise to get the others to the House of Hades. 

That hole… well, when he finally got out of it, he made sure to fill it back in with cement. 

The third hole… It wasn’t a particularly deep hole, nor a painful one. It was more… confusing. 

The third hole was Jason Grace. 

Jason Grace was an enigma to Nico. He talked to him as if he actually cared about him. He’d only just met him, for Hades’ sake! Yet, he seemed to care about everyone on the damned boat Leo built. (Another enigma, Leo. How does one keep so much energy in such a small vessel?) The only person Nico would admit to caring about on the boat is Hazel, but that was obvious enough. She was family. 

Jason Grace was a rabbit hole that Nico could easily climb out of, yet he wasn’t sure if it was worth the effort. He wasn’t threatening in the least. In fact, he was almost alarmingly calm about everything. Harpy attack? No problem. Rock giants? Piece of cake! 

Nico thought it was incredibly aggravating how calm he could be in such intense moments. But he stayed, quietly listening to Jason ramble on about something Leo had done during their first quest.

When Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge left with the Athena Parthenos to take it to Camp Half-blood, Nico decided to climb out of the hole for the time being. He almost didn’t want to, it was quite calm there and it helped his mind stay occupied. But he didn't have much of a choice; without him there, it was like he wasn't in the hole anymore anyways.

Throughout their journey, Nico kept to himself. He made sure to be extra careful not to take a wrong step, lest he end up in another hellish rabbit hole. He succeeded for the most part; Reyna was good company when they weren’t running from/killing monsters. He’d found another friendly rabbit hole in Reyna. Quite shallow, and easy to relax in. He could relate to her easily, and found it nice to talk to her.

Once the Athena Parthenos was returned, Nico left the hole. It wasn’t exactly by choice, either.

Will Solace was the current rabbit hole that Nico was stuck in.

He just showed up in the heat of battle, bright sunshiny curls bouncing in the wind, black war paint gleaming in the midst of the rising sun. Nico instantly fell. He didn’t even know how he’d gotten from Reyna to Will, but he did. He did. 

Gaea was defeated, and Will had taken refuge in Nico’s mind, stirring up skeletal butterflies he didn’t even know existed in the pit of his stomach. 

When Will had asked him--no, _commanded_ him-- to stay in the infirmary for three days, a part of Nico was relieved that he didn’t have to be away from this golden angel. The other part of him said 'Oh _hell_ no.' But he did it anyways.

The longer he was around Will, the more he found himself playing with the idea of digging deeper into the rabbit hole. He wanted to find out more about Will, he wanted to see where the rabbit hole would lead him. 

It’s been ten years since the war ended, nine years since Will and Nico became a couple, and five years since Will had gotten down on one knee and asked him to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Nico found out where the rabbit hole led alright. He’d found a paradise. He’d found a home. He’d found happiness. He'd found someone who would stay up with him when the nightmares got too bad, someone who would love him unconditionally and hold him through the night. He'd found love.

And when two little boys joined him, he made a decision. 

_Forever,_ he decided. 

Forever. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed it! Your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
